


Wanna Be A Hero

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Manipulation, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mirrors, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Good, Not Happy, One Shot, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Poor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Swords, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Warning: Deceit | Janus Sanders, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman is sad and tired.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Wanna Be A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Not that good, but have fun!! :)
> 
> One (1) swear words btw

Roman slammed his back against his bedroom door, slowly sliding down to the floor as he trembled. 

“I-” Roman sobbed. “I just want to be a hero for _someone_.” He hunched over, not bothering to stop his cries and only smacking his hand over his mouth when he got too loud.

“You’re not a hero,” the voice whispered in his ear. “You _never were_.”

“Shut up,” Roman choked out, digging his nails into his face. “ _Shut up_.”

“Is it not the truth?”

“I-” Roman stared at his reflection. He could hear the voice’s smirk in its hisses.

That _stupid_ smirk, Roman could see, too. A shit-eating look on a smug face with unfairly vibrant golden eyes, one of them shining in the dark.

Roman didn’t like anything about it. Neither did any of the other Light Sides.

A whisper in the back of his mind reminded Roman that they don’t like anything about Roman anymore.

“Why can’t I be the hero?” He pushed himself up, going to his dressing table and glaring at his reflection through the tears. “I try, and I try, and I _fucking try_!” 

Blood from small cuts trickled down his face, matching with the blood drying under Roman’s fingernails. Tears mixed into the blood, the colour darker than it should be, and Roman ignored the yellow in his peripheral. 

“It’s not enough,” the voice hissed. “ _You_ aren’t enough, Roman.” 

“SHUT _UP_!” 

Roman barely felt the pain of punching his mirror, the glass shards ripping at his flesh, making more blood spill. He threw his chair, breaking it against a wall, and ruined everything he could with his sword.

He collapsed to the ground, throwing his sword away from him, and refused to look at the ruined room. “I can still be the hero, right?” Roman sobbed, shards of glass slicing into his bare hands. 

“Oh, _darling_ ,” the voice says, and a strange amount of arms surrounding Roman’s body accompany it.

It was comforting if Roman ignored the twist in his stomach.

“You weren’t ever the hero, but you can start now,” the voice murmurs in his ear, lips brushing against Roman’s flesh. 

Roman looked in the pieces of glass, seeing his and Janus’ reflection. The tears running down his face were black, the gold eyeshadow from the morning mixing into the dark colour. “Wh- what?”

Janus smiled softly, resting his chin on Roman’s shoulder. He made eye contact through the shards. “Join the Dark Sides.”

Roman jerked away from Janus, face tense. “I- I can’t do that! You’re _evil_ , you all-”

“Darling.” Janus gently grabbed Roman’s face, gloved thumbs wiping away stray tears. “We won’t mock you, or belittle you, or keep anything from you. We will _listen_ to you and give you what you deserve.” He rested his forehead against Roman’s. “You don’t need to fight to be yourself around us. Roman, _please_. It’s for your own good.”

Roman pursed his lips. 

“You need to care for yourself as well,” Janus murmured. 

Roman looked down. Janus had tricked him before. He was _Deceit_. 

Roman was so _tired_. 

He slumped forward, sighing and resting his forehead on Janus' collarbone. “... How?”

Janus pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s temple and grinned. “I’ll help you, my dear.”

Roman couldn’t say no.


End file.
